


천재

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, References to Depression, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Purple, pink, orange, and yellow.Petals, sunsets, curtains, and ribbons





	천재

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Genius by B Jyun while reading.

Purple petals twirled in the wind, leaving their home on the branch to now live their last days on the ground.  
Purple.  
The pink sunset had cast a pink tint onto the town, providing an ethereal glow.  
Pink.  
Orange curtains were drawn, providing the said hue to take over the room, drowning the 3 boys in orange as they sat on the floor together studying notes.  
Orange.  
Yellow ribbons tied on their wrists told a story of survival. The yellow symbolised the journeys they had travelled on and the quests they took. They looked up at one another before simply smiling and looking back down to study notes. Suddenly, lofi beats started to fill the room, forever drowning out the unwanted thoughts they all battled with.  
Yellow.

 

 _Please anybody make some hides for me, tired as fuck I need to rest some more, too hard keepin' it tension, how to keepin' it tension? Not easy to me_  
**Purple**  
_I'd rather be a happy fool than a genius, I fight every night, win and win again, win and do it again_  
**Pink**  
_My thoughts become an enemy, I fully trust my body, I gotta work, I gotta write these pages over tonight, over the night_  
**Orange**  
_I dream of my broken dreams, I can't even wipe the sweat off the hand that comfort me every day, whereas the real world is surreal, I dreamed a dream which is more realistic than the real world_  
**Yellow**

_**I screamed and woke up** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The lyrics are from B Jyuns song, Genius, which I fully recommend you listening to if you like hip-hop lofi kinda songs.  
> If you didn't like how I didn't name characters, I wanted to leave it to interpretation.  
> Bye


End file.
